


Catharsis

by Golden_Asp



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Praise, but not kinky at all, emotional catharsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Tony hears praise from everyone, all the time, it means nothing.Suddenly, it means something from Stephen Strange.





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this isn't kinky at all? Like, all that happens is some emotional catharsis. But I liked it too much not to post for it so here we are! More Ironstrange later. With actual sex. I promise.
> 
> Removed from kinktober series. This deserves to stand on its own
> 
> not beta-ed

_“Protecting your reality, douchebag.”_

_“Tony, it was the only way.”_

_“You’re brilliant.”_

_“You’re doing well, Anthony.”_

_“I like the new suit.”_

_“Good plan, well executed.”_

_“You are, without a doubt, the most infuriatingly beautiful man I have ever met.”_

_“Stay with me. You’re too stubborn to die.”_

Tony thinks about it often; the words Stephen Strange has said to him in the time they’ve known each other. He hears praise about himself all the freaking time and he brushes it off. It means nothing. He does what he has to do; he’s done what he’s had to do since he first donned the suit.

But when Stephen Strange tells him something, gives him some tiny morsel of praise, it makes heat spread through his belly, a blush spread across his cheeks.

He finds himself doing things to get the praise he desires from Stephen; sometimes stupid, reckless things that end up with him in the hospital and Pepper in tears again.

Tony knows he has an addictive personality. He falls hard into everything he does, and he falls hard for Stephen Strange. 

He ruins things, and he doesn’t want to ruin this, this tentative friendship they’ve built together, both standing on the precipice of more.

He orbits Stephen Strange, pulled closer by some force he doesn’t try to understand. Stephen seems to understand, and he offers his praise when Tony deserves it. Perhaps Stephen orbits him as well, both pulled together by a gravity they don’t want to fully understand.

He stands behind Tony in the lab, arms on either side of the mechanic’s as he watches the smaller man work almost manically on whatever new toy he was inventing. He drops his head, inhaling the scent of metal, motor oil, sweat. He whispers praise in Tony’s ear, chest pressed against his back, deep voice vibrating through Tony’s body. Tony shudders in his embrace, resting his head against Stephen’s shoulder.

He feels safe in the circle of Stephen’s arms, his voice, his praise, keeping long buried demons at bay. They always surface, clawing their way through his mind to tear apart everything good he’s done. He has many of them, more than any one person should, and they have ruined more good things than Tony can count. 

Stephen has his own demons, brethren to the ones that plague Tony. Tony knows this, and yet he can’t help but fall in love. Perhaps Stephen keeps his own demons away by fighting Tony’s.

Tony’s rarely had people fight for him; since becoming Iron Man, he’s fought for everyone else, even when they didn’t want it.

He adores Stephen Strange, demons and all.

Stephen presses his lips against Tony’s ear, whispering praise that makes Tony’s toes curl. There’ll be time to drag Stephen to the bedroom later, to fall apart under shaky hands and slightly too chapped lips. For now, he simply stands there, his heart beating in time with Stephen’s. 

He listens to Stephen’s praise, and when Stephen tells him how brilliant he is, how beautiful, how smart, he takes it to heart. He believes it. Stephen’s praise helps keep his demons away, and he almost remembers what it means to be normal.

He turns in Stephen’s arms, their lips meeting in a kiss.

“I love you.”

And Tony believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love
> 
> tomorrow: Stephen x Loki, angry sex


End file.
